1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ornamental and other articles worn on the fingers or limbs and more particularly pertains to finger rings and the like wherein the ring is expansible for placement on the finger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of finger rings it has been the general practice to employ separable or adjustable bands to expand the diameter of the ring to permit its placement on or removal from the finger. Such arrangements have been found to be unsatisfactory in that they are mechanically and structurally complex, expensive in both manufacture and assembly, difficult and awkward to use, readily damaged and in some cases may even subject the wearer to possible injury. In those instances where the ring includes a heavy mounting or setting it is difficult to maintain the ring in any desired orientation upon the finger when these prior art arrangements are used to expand the ring since the ring readily slips about the finger and in rare instances it may slip completely off.